


I Do What I Want

by MaliceManaged



Series: We're All Mad Here [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alice Doesn't Care, Confused Loki, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Loki is Not Amused, Non-Consensual Hugging, Pre-Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice finds herself wanting physical affection. Loki does not share the sentiment.</p><p>Short little fic set before the events of 'The Real Monsters'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do What I Want

    Alice stalked the tower purposefully, violet eyes searching the rooms she passed, a slight frown forming on her lips when she found them to be empty. While none of the Avengers save her actually lived in the building, they often found themselves there in between missions; that seemed to not be the case today. Alice normally wouldn’t mind; she was used to being alone, preferred it even, but not today. Today she wanted company. More than that, she wanted to be close to someone.

 

    Alice was a very physical person. It wasn’t always like that, but between Tony’s tendency to pet her like a cat as a joke and Vision’s curiosity for displays of affection, she had grown rather fond of it. Which was currently a problem, considering the tower was empty of people she liked.

 

    Actually... that wasn’t _entirely_ accurate...

 

****

 

    Loki was sitting on the bed of the room he’d been given after he arrived in the tower with Thor a month ago; so deeply immersed in one of the books he’d brought with him from his personal collection, he failed to notice someone had come into the room until he felt the bed dip beside him under their weight. Immediately he responded by dropping the book to his side, conjuring his dagger and pressing it to the person’s neck as he pinned them down on the bed, stopping just short of drawing blood. He relaxed a fraction when he realised it was Alice and not some enemy then sat back to let her up and put his dagger away, glaring at her.

 

    “I would advise against approaching me unannounced in the future,” Loki warned coldly. “What do you want?”

 

    In response Alice moved closer to him then sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, causing him to stiffen and gape slightly before he found his voice again. “What in the Nine do you think you’re doing??”

 

    “Hold me,” Alice’s words were slightly muffled against his neck, but it was audible enough.

 

    “No! Get off me!” Loki replied, shoving her away. “You’re completely mad.”

 

    Alice sat up with a disturbingly wide grin. “We’re all mad here,” She quoted gleefully and Loki stared at her for a moment, uncertain what to respond to that.

 

    “Why don’t you go bother someone else?” Loki asked after giving up.

 

    “There isn’t anyone else; the guys aren’t here,” Alice replied with a slight pout.

 

    “Does Stark not have staff in the lower levels of this building?”

 

    “There isn’t anyone else that I _like,”_ Alice clarified.

 

    Loki stared at her, the picture of utter confusion, though there was something else in his eyes; something she didn’t recognise. “How can you possibly like me?” He finally asked.

 

    Alice shrugged. “Just do.”

 

    “You know what I did the last time I was in this realm, do you not?” Alice nodded. “And yet you still claim to like me?” Alice nodded again. “People _died.”_

 

    “People always die,” Alice said with another shrug.

 

    “And what of what I did to Barton?” Loki asked, “I have seen how close you are.”

 

    “Do you know the things that Clint and Nat have both done? I still like _them.”_

 

    “They both have redeeming qualities,” Loki dismissed.

 

    “Exactly,” Alice said cheerfully then moved towards him again and latched herself onto him like before.

 

    Loki sat there unmoving for a moment in slight shock. “You have been speaking to Thor, haven’t you?” He felt Alice nod against his shoulder and sighed, making a mental note to ask his brother for a ‘sparring match’ the next time he saw him. “If I hold you for a moment, will you leave me in peace?”

 

    He felt Alice nod again then hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, feeling incredibly awkward about the whole thing. Alice hummed in contentment and made herself more comfortable on his lap, causing his breath to hitch slightly at the utter familiarity she did it with. After a while Loki relaxed a bit despite himself, becoming lulled by Alice’s steady breathing; he began to wonder if she had perhaps fallen asleep. Carefully, in case she had (although he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why he should even care), he leaned back to rest on the pillows he had propped up against the headboard of the bed. In response Alice nuzzled closer to him.

 

    Loki didn’t know just how long they stayed like that until Alice seemed to have had her fill of closeness and moved to separate from him. After she left the room he lay there staring at the ceiling. He would deny it to his last breath if anyone were to ask, but he rather enjoyed that.


End file.
